Activated carbon fibers and fabrics are useful because of their sorptive qualities. They have been prepared from acrylic and rayon precursors by processes involving an oxidation/stabilization step followed by a carbonization/activation step. Such processes are slow and costly, generally involving substantial investment. In those instances where fibers are treated, they are usually maintained under tension during the oxidation/stabilization step to minimize fusion and shrinkage. The resulting fibers are also fragile and difficult to convert to fabric form.
It is also well known to prepare carbon fibers for reinforcement, conductive and refractory purposes. Aromatic polyamide fiber is sometimes used as precursor for such fibers.
The process of the present invention converts aramid fabrics directly in a single step to flexible, high surface area activated carbon fabrics without the use of tension.